In mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs that have rapidly spread in recent years, weight reduction is demanded, and reduction in thickness of a glass substrate that is incorporated into such a product has been advanced today. For responding to such demand, a glass film that is obtained by thinning a plate glass into a film (for example, thickness of not more than 300 μm) has been developed. This glass film has the property of excellent flexibility because of its very small thickness.
In producing a glass substrate by subjecting the glass film to a process of forming an electronic device member such as a liquid crystal device or an organic EL device, a laminate obtained by laminating the glass film and a support glass for supporting the glass film (see Patent Document 1) is sometimes used for facilitating the handling of the glass film during the process. By utilizing this laminate, it is possible to temporarily exclude the property of excellent flexibility of the glass film laminated with the support glass. Further, since adhesion force acts between the laminated glasses, the glass film under process is advantageously less likely to be peeled off from the support glass.